fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Brea
Summary Aya Brea is the is the central character and main protagonist of the Parasite Eve video game series developed by Square Enix (formally Square). The character first appears in the 1998 role-playing video game Parasite Eve. In the game, she is a rookie 25-year-old police NYPD officer whose life changes when a date at the Opera Tonight (tonight being Christmas Eve 1997) goes horribly wrong. She faces off against Eve, a being created by sentient mitochondria wishing to conquer life on earth. As the only person to not not-so-spontaneously combust upon the awakening of Mitochondria Eve, she struggles to understand and rein in her own bizarre powers while racing to stop Eve from giving birth to the ultimate being and destroying and/or forcibly evolving humanity in the process. She's immune to Eve because they share donor organs from her twin, Maya. More on that further down. In the 2000 sequel Parasite Eve II, set three years after the events of Parastie Eve as an ace operative of the FBI's anti-mitochondrial mutant task force, MIST (Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team), formed following reports of Eve's mutated animal minions spreading out from Manhattan, and is investigating further activities involving mitochondria. Aya's journey to destroy the newly-monikered "Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures" (NMCs) and put a seal on her own unpredictable powers leads her to Los Angeles. However, an investigation into an NMC outbreak near the ghost town of Dryfield, Nevada hits closer to home. In the 2010 game she is the false protagonist The 3rd Birthday, an amnesiac Aya is found by the Counter Twisted Investigation (CTI) unit to fight against the "Twisted", a mitochondria-spawned creature that has taken over Manhattan. Apart from her name, she remembers nothing about herself or her past. When the CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation team) found her, she was wearing a bloody wedding gown outside the St. Thomas Cathedral in Manhattan, either just before or just after her own wedding. After taking her into custody, the CTI realized her abilities allowed her to dive into a human's past consciousness. Understanding that this was humanity's only chance against the space and time-defying Twisted, the Overdive Investigation Unit was formed to develop a way to use Aya's powers against them. Except this isn't Aya at all. It's Eve, from Parasite Eve 2, in Aya's body, the result of a failed emergency transformation. As a result, she actually regains a mix of both her actual memories and Aya's, resulting in a huge tomato surprise. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, her name is of Japanese origins, possibly as meaning color "彩“ or one of various other meanings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 8-C '''with weapons, '''High 8-C '''to '''8-B '''with heavy weapons, 7-B''' with her powers Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, experience combatant, highly trained and skilled in firearms, immortality (type 1), can use Parasite Energy granted by her superior Mitochondrial Evolution, able to harness the energy in her cells for the use of healing (only limited to her own body), make herself immune to status effects, can increase her movement speed, can slow enemies movement speed, can drain life, psychokinesis, pyrokinesis (the ability to excite molecules to the point of inciting fire), electrokinesis, can increase the velocity of her bullets, can charge energy into a single bullet creating a devastating blast, shockwaves, barriers, can physically transform herself which grants her flight and increased stats (via LIBERATE), can dive into other peoples bodies and can wish to kill them if she wants to, time travel, can break free of her limitations to increase her speed (moves so fast she appears to be teleporting) and fire energy blasts from her guns (via Liberation Mode) Attack Potency: Wall level+ to Building level with weapons, Building level+ to City Block level with heavy weapons, City level with her powers (Defeated Eve who was capable of killing an a massive a lot of people in New York by either igniting their Mitochondria in the making them spontaneous combust or turning them into liquified genetic material in the first game), possibly Planetary Threat (The Twisted were born from the shattered fragments of the real Aya Brea's consciousness creatures killed over around 335 million people by BFR, can warp through time and space, and are immune to conventional weapons) Speed: Hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes (can keep up with Eve who can attack jet fighter pilots while they were in mid-flight), possibly lightning timer (she can either dodge it or tank it), Hypersonic+ in LIBERATE and Liberation Mode Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Building Level+, much higher with amping her durability/barriers Stamina: Large Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: An variety of firearms including a assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, pistol, grenades, and tonfa baton. Also various heavy weapons, ranging from large rifles, rocket launchers and portable railgun, including a gunblade Intelligence: Combat genius, skilled with any firearm, and has a collection of powerful magic (Parasite Energy) to back her up. She can pick the wings off of mutant moths at range. In the MIST HQ also reveals she got 2nd place in the most recent MIST shooting competition, losing out only to Rupert Broderick. Otherwise has average human level intelligence Weaknesses: She lost some of her abilities at end of the first Parasite Eve including LIBERATE Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal:' Aya heals herself *'Scan:' Reveals enemies strengths and weaknesses *'Slow:' Slows down someones movement speed *'Detox:' Aya heals herself from poison *'Barrier:' Aya puts a barrier around herself making herself immune to attacks, but slowly drains her energy *'Energy Shot:' Channels all Aya's energy into a single bullet, which results in a devastating blast *'Confuse:' Confuses the enemies, preventing them from attacking *'Haste:' Increases Aya's movement speed *'Gene Heal:' Steadily regenerates Aya's health *'Medic:' Heal's Aya from all status effects *'Preraise:' Automatically revives Aya when she dies. This only works once, so if Aya is killed again, she will stay dead. *'Full Recover:' Fully stores Aya's health and status *'LIBERATE:' This ability liberates Aya's mitochondria, transforming her. Aya becomes a powerful blue-green mitochondrial creature with wing-like appendages sprouting from her arms. She'll deal out several powerful attacks before transforming back Powers Regained (Parasite Eve 2): *'Healing:' *1 Increases mitochondria to enhance energy output and speed healing until the mitochondria weaken. *2 Improved Healing. Regenerates lost cells at cost of mitochondrial energy. *3 Advanced Healing. Directly converts mitochondria in the host to energy, promoting rapid healing. *'Metabolism:' *1 Uses mitochondria to form antibodies, causing a natural immunizing reaction. Not 100% reliable. *2 Improved Metabolism. Speeds up production of white blood cells to counter toxins. Effective, but still requires time. *3 Advanced Metabolism. Heightens metabolic rate to lightening speed. Instantly detects neutralizes, and eliminates toxins. *'Lifedrain:' *1 Indirectly controls mitochondria in adjacent organisms, using them to generate an electrical current to boost healing. *2 Improved Healing. Regenerates lost cells at cost of mitochondrial energy. *3 Advanced Healing. Directly converts mitochondria in the host to energy, promoting rapid healing. *'Pyrokinesis:' *1 Activates mitochondria in the hands, emitting a flash wave of heat. Targets sustain burn damage. *2 Improved Pyrokinesis. Greater accuracy. Fires two simultaneous bursts, searing target. *3 Advanced Pyrokinesis. Best accuracy. Fires multiple bursts, causing target sublimation. *'Combustion:' *1 Activates mitochondria in skin, causing combustion. Heavy burns on the target complicate cutaneous respiration. *2 Improved Combustion. Greater range of effect, Sears target's lungs, causing internal burns. May cause suffocation. *3 Advanced Combustion. Best range of effect, Combusts body fat melting target like a candle. *'Inferno:' *1 Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. The resulting inferno turns targets into lumps of scar tissue. *2 Improves Inferno. Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. Turns targets into heaps of ash. *3 Advanced Inferno. Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. Reduces targets to piles of molecules. *'Necrosis:' *1 Mitochondria focus in the hands and release an electrical charge, necrotizing target's epidermis. *2 Improved Necrosis. Greater discharge range. Necrotizes cells in target's vital organs. *3 Advanced Necrosis. Best discharge range. Necrostizes target's osteocytes (bone cells). *'Plasma:' *1 Activates mitochondria creating a discharge that detonates air molecules. The blast wave knocks down nearby targets. *2 Improved Plasma. Generates an ion discharge, detonating air molecules. The great blast wave smashes down targets. *3 Advanced Plasma. Generates an ion discharge, detonating air molecules. The tremendous blast wave flattens targets. *'Apobiosis:' *1 Activates mitochondria to make an electrical pulse. Paralyzes target by accelerating natural programmed cell death. *2 Improved Combustion. Greater range of effect, Sears target's lungs, causing internal burns. May cause suffocation. *3 Advanced combustion. Best range of effect, Combusts body fat melting target like a candle. *'Antibody:' *1 Uses mitochondria to draw on the earth's magnetic field, forming a protective shield against physical blows around the host. *2 Improved Antibody. Draws on earth's magnetic field, forming a strong protective sheath against physical blows around the host. *3 Advances Antibody. Draws on the earth's magnetic field, forming a total protectivs sheath against physical blows around the host. *'Energyshot:' *1 Using the magnetic field generated by mitochondria, greatly increases bullet velocity. Powerful, but limited duration. *2 Improved Energyshot. Increases bullet velocity and alters bullet composition to maximize stopping power. *3 Advanced combustion. Energyshot. Increases bullet velocity and sends a cancerous package of mitochondria with every round. *'Energyball:' *1 Uses mitochondria to gather thermal energy and form a magnetic field that supports a superconducting orb for defense and attack. *2 Improved Energyball. Generated two superconducting orbs for defense and attack. *3 Advanced Energyball. Generated three superconducting orbs that can attack target with a focused energy emission. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws/Ties/Stalemates: Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Marksmen Category:Telekinesis Category:Possessor Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5